


The Tamed Husband

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Breasts, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Feminization, Humiliation, Male Submissive, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Prostate Milking, Small Penis, Vibrator, cuckold, dildo, pillow humping, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: Shakespeare wrote about taming the shrew, I did not.Jensen is a piece of shit and Kate decides that she needs to make him understand his real place.





	The Tamed Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Many thanks to Fewella, Luxx, Onyx03 and TheMasterBaiter for their help in brainstorming and editing.

Jensen clutched his mp3 harder and looked at the time. It was almost past midnight and he was waiting for his mistress. He was feeling somewhat vulnerable without her. The only thing that seemed to be helping him keep calm and stay focused was the soothing music playing in his ears. Mistress had been kind enough to gift him this player in order to help him focus on his daily tasks. His anxiety often caused him to feel out of control and dizzy, especially after meals and when there was nothing to distract him. Music helped keep his mind off the boring tasks and kept him calm and focused enough to complete them, 

 

Mistress had told him that it was because he was a bit dumb and he just needed to stop worrying about things and follow her instructions to the letter. At first he was reluctant, but when the music played, everything just made sense. Sometimes, he would hear a voice telling him how worthless he was and how he should be grateful for his mistress. As time passed, he began to accept this as fact; agreeing more and more each day. 

 

It slowly became easier; it made more sense to believe what mistress said. For instance, when he could not control his little cocklet anymore because it was getting hard all the time, mistress demanded that he wear a cock cage. He didn’t protest. After all, just like mistress had said, a free cocklet would just prevent him from concentrating on his daily chores. 

 

When he heard the door slam shut, he rushed to welcome her. The cool breeze that rushed inside the warm house made his uncovered nipples harden. She did not say anything, did not even acknowledge his presence. She just turned her back to him and he proceeded to unzip her dress as he had been trained to do. When it fell to the ground, she stepped out of it and went to sit on the couch. Without any orders, Jensen knew what to do next. He quickly grabbed the dress and started folding it while following her. He snuck a quick sniff at the dress. It had a slightly acidic smell, of sweat and old perfume, but it was somehow comforting to him. 

 

He carefully laid down the clothes and took his place at the feet of his mistress. It was a ritual; he knew by heart what he had to do. It was his duty as househusband to take care of the one who was taking care of him. Sitting down, he pressed his hands flat on his white panties. Mistress made him wear them around the same time that she started calling him a sissy househusband. He only nodded when his mistress had explained to him that a housewife needed to be pretty all the time. 

 

At first, he did not quite understand why she was saying all of this or where those ideas came from. Then, his mistress explained to him that he was the one who had said all of this. He had been the one saying that the housewives had to be pretty all the time and had to 

serve the one who took care of them. All of that was years before, at the beginning of the marriage of Jensen and Kate Hobson.

 

It was true. Seeing Jensen in pretty little panties, on his knees just like this made Kate happy. 

 

This was her revenge.

 

Before marrying him, she had no idea that he would turn into a sexist piece of shit. Three months into the wedding and he was demanding that she quit her job and stay at home to make pies, keep house, and do everything else for him, even though she was clearly making more than he did! And when Kate had refused, he had the audacity to threaten that he would come to her office to make a scene. Kate had panicked because she knew that he could do it. 

 

But when she stumbled across a “How to make the perfect housewife” kit online, she was thrilled to purchase and use it. Not on herself but on him.

 

The first night, all she had to do was drug Jensen with the liquid they provided. It had made him foggy and unable to resist her plugging the earphones into his ears. That first session was all that was needed to trigger his inner housewife. 

 

So there they were. Kate looked at him with happiness. She did not regret anything. 

 

Jensen lovingly lifted the leg of his mistress that was hidden under the stocking and removed her heels delicately. This routine had been force fed to him through several punishments whenever he would forget the exact steps. He put the shoe aside and kissed each toe of his mistresses foot. The cloth was moist with sweat. He did not mind; his mistress was working hard for him. He then proceeded to remove the stocking and repeated the same treatment to the other leg. After that, he gently tugged on her panties. He could see that the crotch was wet. He felt his cock strain inside the cage trying to get hard. Of course, it was wet because mistress had been getting real cocks inside of her. Oh, she had been right; he was indeed a bitch in heat that needed to be restrained. 

 

She lifted her hips up and watched Jensen pull down her panties. The silence was expected. She enjoyed watching him carry out those actions without saying anything. She felt proud that she had succeeded in moulding him into the perfect husband for her.

 

Finally, her lower body was naked. She had just been fucked by one of her boyfriends and her cunt was still wet from all the fucking. She had specifically begged him to cum in her just for Jensen. She was such a considerate wife. 

 

“Clean this pussy, bitch.” 

 

Jensen’s eyes lit up. He was so happy that she was finally talking to him! He loved the attention that she gave him. 

 

“Yes, mistress,” he happily said and moved towards it. He breathed in the scent of her pussy and leaned in hungrily. He started lapping around, collecting the juices and gently hummed in order to show how grateful he was.

 

“This is the closest, you’ll ever get to this pussy or any pussy in fact. Your little cocklet will never get inside anyone again. Besides, you barely know how to fuck,” Kate’s grip tightened around Jensen’s hair. She was still angry about what he had said, even if it was months ago. 

 

She very much enjoyed spitting his words back at him: “You’re worth nothing with-without me!” She pulled Jensen’s face closer and bucked her hips as she felt pleasure sparking throughout her whole body. At least he ate pussy right. Not that she would ever admit it. No sense having a slave get a big head.

 

If Jensen could nod, he would have. As he heard his mistress moan out loud, he gently started humping the rug beneath him. He continued licking around until he finally reached her swollen clit. He started gently sucking and increased the pressure as her moans became louder and louder until her legs wrapped around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer, making it difficult for him to breathe. He knew that she was close; she was grinding her cunt against his face with no concern for his ability to breath. At that moment, he was nothing more than a thing that was contributing to her pleasure.

 

Finally Kate came. It was an overwhelming orgasm, making her hips buck and pleasurable bursts of electricity shoot through her body. For Kate, it was interesting to know that it was not just the actions that made her cum but it was rather a combination of the latter as well as the whole situation. Knowing that it was Jensen who was on his knees, pleasuring her without any attention for his cock, made her gush out even more. She squirted a little bit, spreading a mixture of her juices and those of her previous lover on the couch. Jensen did not need to be told to lap up the mess. He did not mind that Kate had been fucked by someone else since he had been very well conditioned to think that he could not pleasure her, not with his small cocklet.

 

At this point, tasting this tangy mixture made him hump the air; he was desperate to cum. It had been 23 days since the last time he had been allowed out of his cage. He could feel his balls becoming heavier and swelling as his little dick tried to become hard. It could not.

 

When he finished, he sat back on his knees and kept looking at his mistress’s feet, not wanting to make her angry. Kate watched him, almost proud of how much someone who used to be such a piece of shit became the perfect slave. She wanted to praise him, to tell him how happy she was right now because of his behaviour but she did not. She did not want to give him the feeling of being good enough; she never felt that way with him so why would she make him feel happy about himself? 

 

However, Kate thought to herself that she was not that much of a monster. So she decided at least provide him some relief. She moved her right foot slowly to him and caressed his warm skin, starting from his shoulders to his thighs. Of course, she had to stop and gently toy with his nipples. Jensen’s breath quickened as he tried to control his muscles and tried 

not to move into her divine touch. He felt so thankful that his mistress took the time to grace him with her bare feet. Kate continued stroking his skin, making it red. She was still thinking about how she would relieve him. She knew that she did not want him to feel pleasure, just the relief. After all, it would have been unhealthy to keep him locked up for so long.

 

Then, she finally got an idea.

 

“Get up and go fetch your play box.”

 

“Yes Mistress,” Jensen gabbled and rushed to fetch his box. 

 

Kate had gathered in a small black box everything that she would need to train and maintain Jensen; everything that the website had suggested for a woman. Well, almost the same things; a pink buttplug among others.

 

When Jensen came back, Kate could see that he was excited. She could see his engorged cocklet straining against its restraint. Kate also felt creative and innovative that night. In fact, she was in a pretty good mood and was planning to have some fun by torturing her bitch slave. Poor little sissy would not understand why he was loving what was happening to him.

Jensen handed her the box and resumed his previous position at her feet.

 

Kate opened the box and inspected its contents. Everything was untouched. She scolded herself for doubting that the medicine was not working anymore. She put the box next to her and motioned Jensen to come closer. When he was close enough, Kate removed the necklace that she was wearing. It had a key. She opened the cage, put it on the table and released Jensen’s cock. Instantly, Jensen felt his cock harden as the blood rushing to it. He felt so happy that his cock was finally being touched. He wanted so desperately to hump Mistress’s hand but he knew better. He shuddered when he remembered how he suffered the last time he was being punished. He could not walk straight for several days and could not sit down without wincing. He wanted to make her proud by not being bad.

 

“You get to come today!” Kate announce with an overly high pitched voice. Jensen knew that he was not going to actually cum, it was going to be more of a dribble of his semen rather than anything pleasurable. He was just going to be drained. There was not going to be any way that he was going to enjoy it. He was just going to feel lighter in some way, not at all relieved.

 

“Thank you, Mistress.” He did sound grateful though. Maybe it was because receiving was so rare compared to him always being the giver or maybe it was the drugs. Either way, he felt light-headed; he was genuinely happy with what was going to happen.

 

If only he knew.

 

Kate took out the brand new desensitisation cream from the box and tore the seal away. It had never been used and till that night, she had never really thought of a way of using it. She squirted some of it on her finger, and started rubbing it all over Jensen’s little cock. At first, it 

felt incredible for Jensen. With the lack of touching over the past days, having one finger rubbing around felt so good. While getting rubbed, he did feel the pleasure slowly building; it was rising closer and closer to the edge and he closed his eyes, appreciating the touch on his cock. However, he quickly opened them when he felt the pleasure decreasing. He whined and then sobbed when he realized he could not feel anything. He looked down only to be confused to see mistress’s finger still rubbing around, not missing a single spot. He knew better than to ask questions though so he just looked at her. She was smiling devilishly and looked so happy. He felt happy then too.

 

“It’s numbing cream. I know how you tend to cum too quickly. Since you haven’t gotten to cum for a long time, I want you to enjoy this moment instead of just having a quick fuck.”

 

Jensen nodded. He agreed.

 

In fact, if anyone had heard the tone used, they would have believed that Kate was indeed trying to help him. 

 

When she was done with the cream, she looked back into the box and took out a condom that was actually the smallest one that Jensen could find at the local store. Of course he was made to go and buy his own condoms. Mistress had ordered him to let everyone know how small he was. He vaguely remembers the cashier smiling at him sadly.

 

“We don’t want you to make a mess, right?”

 

She tore the condom package with her teeth and pulled it out. She quickly slid the condom onto him. She looked at it and felt disgusted. Yes, she was still angry and yes, she still felt that he did not deserve her touch on his thing. She looked around, still thinking about how she would humiliate him and make him regret whatever he had previously said. It did not matter if he did not remember. She just wanted him to feel just like she felt because of him; frustrated, distressed and powerless.

 

She then got an idea. She mentally patted herself on the back and smiled. Jensen shuddered when he saw the grin. He knew it was not an expression of happiness. It was rather one that promised delightful pain that would make him deliciously tired.

 

Gracefully, she grabbed two pillows that were beside her and put it between her legs. She light squeezed them together and looked at him.

 

“This is your fuck hole today. I bet it’s all soft! And guess what? Even if you cum quickly, your fuck hole won’t be disappointed like I have been during these past years.”

 

Jensen nodded dutifully and looked at it. He would have to stay on his knees for him to be able to fuck it. He could not do anything and it was not like he was in a position to demand less or more.

 

“Get closer. I’ll rub some lube and make everything better for you, honey.” 

 

He could not really feel anything when the lube was being smeared and he did not even feel much when he entered the pillow hole. He started thrusting but his little cocklett was so short that he was sometimes missing his mark. The whole sight was pathetic. In fact, Kate was struggling not to laugh. The poor guy seemed so desperate to reach a height she knew he would not experience. The whole living room was silent apart from the sloppy thrusts that he was doing inside of the damp pillow. 

 

Jensen felt frustrated, he could not really understand why he was not able to feel any form of pleasure. While continuing to thrust back and forth, he thought to himself that maybe he needed some visual. He raised his head and focused on his mistress’s full breasts that were still hidden inside of her bra. He could see the outline though, and that was more than enough. He quickened his thrusts but it still did not bring him any pleasure.

 

He instinctively brought his hand up, wanting to touch the voluptuous breasts but his hand was quickly slapped away. He was surprised that he was not reprimanded. Kate was having too much fun to make him stop so she could punish him. His deplorable grunts turned into vulnerable little wimpers. It was a delectable scene for Kate, she could practically feel the frustration that he was feeling. After all, she did experience the same thing when he used to fuck her. Eventually, she decided that he had had enough humiliation for that night and told him to stop, which he did reluctantly. He wanted to keep trying. 

 

“Awh poor baby, you can’t cum?” Kate asked with fake concern.

 

“No, Mistress,” Jensen pouted.

 

“It’s alright. I did not expect much from your pathetic little cock. It’s useless, do you understand me?” She flicked his cock up and watched as it bounced.

 

Jensen nodded, completely agreeing with her. He believed that she knew better anyways so why would he doubt her?

 

“Then since I am very generous tonight, I am going to milk those little heavy balls. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

“Good, get into position while I get the things,” Kate got up and released the pillows from between her legs, letting them fall on the ground. 

 

It was not the first time that she had done this and she felt a weird sense of pride when she saw him get into the position quickly without needing to be told what to do. 

 

Jensen used the pillows under his knees in order to be more comfortable and was on all fours, his ass almost pushed outward. He was impatiently waiting. He did not necessarily get any immense pleasure from being milked but at least, his mistress would be giving him some attention and would touch him. 

 

He heard the familiar sound of his ‘cum bowl’ being pushed underneath his swollen cock. He remembered to take off the condom and just when he was about to put it on the table, his mistress ordered him to put it in his mouth, just the tip so that the rest would be hanging out of his mouth. The taste of latex hit him strongly and he wanted to gag. But he did not. He did not want to make his mistress disappointed or even angry at his lack of control. 

 

He heard his mistress rummaging through his box. He did not bother to look back. At this point, just like he had been taught by listening to the music, he blindly trusted her. He knew that she would not hurt him, unless he deserved it. And if she did hurt him, he must have deserved it.

 

He felt something cold on the sensitive skin of his puckered hole. He knew it was lube and was happy to feel mistress rub her soft finger around, occasionally grazing her fingernails there just to be sure that the whole situation was not too pleasurable for him

 

After a few minutes, he felt the thin vibrator slide into him. His mistress refused to put her finger into him to stretch him. He understood and even felt grateful that she had the kindness of using a small vibrator. 

 

“Look at that! Your hungry hole is swallowing it down. You’re such a hungry slut!”

 

Jensen blushed in humiliation but could not object what she was saying. He could feel the phallus slowly sliding in and gliding against his inner wall, stretching them. 

 

Oh!

 

Eventually, he felt the slightly pointed tip brush against his prostate, his special spot until his mistress finally pushed one last time and it settled snugly there. Some pleasure was running to through his body, specially in between his hips.

 

And when the vibrator was switched on, was it worse or better?. He could not really decide himself when his leg started shaking and he let his head fall down. His hips were humping the air; the instinct of having to rub himself tried to take over. His fist was clenching and he felt so good. His whole back arched like a slut because it had been too long since he felt anything like sexual stimulation. 

 

The familiar feeling took over and he started preparing himself. He could feel his cock releasing globs of precum which was falling into the metal bowl. There was a constant warmth between his hips and he felt it growing and expanding, taking over his whole body. And when he felt that it was too intense, he relaxed his lower body and whined around the condom. His jaw clenched around it and he occasionally sucked on it.

 

When he came, the first spurt was so painful that almost didn’t feel good. For a moment, he felt his whole body shake and he was not able to breathe for a few moments. He could hear his streams of cum falling onto the bowl and for a moment, he could not hear his mistress. He looked up, only to find her standing in front of him, phone in hand and filming. 

 

“I’m going to show this to one of the real men who fuck me good. Maybe he will come and fuck you someday, just to show you how it’s done.”

 

The whole feeling was far from being like an orgasm but the pain was becoming addicting and he loved it. He felt as if he was going to cum non stop. When he felt that he was empty, his hips started moving faster, trying to make the whole thing end quicker.

 

Finally, he was coming dry. At this point even if he was spent out, he was gasping and sobbing. Tears making his cheeks wet. 

 

“Please, it’s too much, Mistress,” he managed to let out in a voice that showed how ruined he was.

 

He heard the phone being put on the table and soon, his mistress was behind him. She switched off the vibrator and pulled it out with a wet sound. Jensen breathed out in relief.

 

“I think you know what to do, right?”

 

Jensen managed to pick himself up with whatever strength he had left and pulled the bowl in front of him. He started licking like a dog. 

 

“You better clean it well, you know we don’t wash this bowl.”

 

Jensen did do a good job at cleaning up the bowl, lapping up every single drop. When he was done, he looked up and saw his mistress, sitting on the couch with his cock cage next to her.

 

“Time to get back in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note : I hope you liked this story. Don't forget to give me kudos and to leave a comment, telling me what you think. Feel free to check out my [link tumblr](http://queenassbitxh.tumblr.com/) to keep up with the things that I like and my work.


End file.
